fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Arena
Welcome Welcome to the Arena. Here We set up challengers and opponents. The people vote in the voting Section of this page with a who would win and why. We already have challengers.Feel free to put up your opponents and Challengers.At the end of each month we crown a champion that has defeated all Opponents. Good Luck! (PS. This Arena was created by Berglund If you have any question's ask her) Rules * NO BATTLES TO BE ADDED BEFORE THE CURRENT ONES ARE OVER. * Let's say Hansel wins his battle, and yash wins his. Hansel and yash will fight. and if Meredith and kenna win there fights, they will fight each other. and the last 2 winners will face off in an epic battle. * You can only vote ONCE per battle. * If this page is vandalized THE BATTLE ARENA WILL CLOSE FOREVER AND THE VANDAL WILL BE BLOCKED FOREVER Challengers Info Mato: Power: Mato has only access to this in her base form: Mentokinesis: The user can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. Form: '''Her Ultimate Form is her returning to her Primordial Form. Her power is at its most focused and her Umbrakinetic powers are increased to their fullest potential. She now is able to manipulate and control any form of darkness ranging from dark matter, energy, and shadows; shadows that are even within the darkness of space. In such a form she is a true God.(Unavailable at the moment) Destruction Magic: Mato's ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Mato's demonic power due to the influence of the earth 's power. Mato manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrate by the latter. Opponents Info Azarett: Azarett is one of The Guardians of the Galaxy, she's the only to posse powers, (Azarett has already won 2 death battles) Her powers include, * ability to teleport herself and others at will or use it in a destructive manner by teleporting only parts of objects * Manipulating others magic * Telekinesis * Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability * Magic * '''Master Thief * Arrow Mastery: Azarett is able to control an arrow made of Yaka with a series of whistles. Depending on the tone and intensity of the whistle, the speed, strength and direction can be controlled. With her skill, Azarett is capable of either threatening an individual, or killing an entire squad before they could have time to react. ** Pink poisoned throwing blades ** Laser Cannon ** Dual Blaster ** Hand to Hand Comabt ** Mixed martial arts ** supersonic speeds, she can resist the effects of friction, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact while moving at super-speeds. She create cyclone-strength winds; run up walls and cross bodies of water. Voting To vote, put your name and the people you want to vote for, for each match. * Insane Black Star voted mato * Berglund voted for Azarett Death Battle Death Battle VS Category:Knife thrower Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Bount Hunters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Witch hunter Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female character Category:Feather Tribe Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Glader Category:Maze runner Category:Maze Runner